Nothing Happens Unless First A Dream
by descentofthedoppelganger
Summary: Sequel to the one shot for him. Theres some spoilers for season five. Post 100th episode. So please read and review.


_So heres the sequel to For him. Just Another One shot, there might be one last one shot relating to this, don't know yet. Well i worked really hard on this so please if you read it; please review. Please (: It really makes me smile, I swear. So I hope you like it. Thanks for reading._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

Nothing happens unless first a dream

It had been two weeks. Two undeniably miserable weeks before things had even inched towards normal.

Both of them had struggled with the time apart from each other. Both of them noticed a piece of them went missing.

Neither of them realized how intertwined they were Or how important they were in each others lives until they both could feel the emptiness that came with the others absence.

They both spent the majority of their time with each other and after being apart for so long they didn't know what to do with themselves at first.

But that soon ended and Brennan did the one thing she could think of. The only thing that made sense.

She worked endlessly. Day and night. She almost never left the lab.

Angela tried and tried to get her to leave, even Cam had said something to her but she was too stubborn.

Everyone at the lab noticed the lack of Booth's presence. How he rarely made an appearance anymore.

And with each passing day they noted her bloodshot eyes and obvious lack of sleep but no one said a thing.

When she went home it would remind her of the emptiness that her life consisted of.

She remembered falling apart the night she came home and she was trying to avoid doing it again. So she worked. She must have identified at least six bodies, all dating at least 1000 years pre-dynasty, before an actual case came in.

This was how she coped, Sweets had called at least fifteen times in an attempt to call a meeting but she had insisted she was busy.

She figured Booth had said the same.

But Sweets was threatening her now. Suspicious of the their refusal to come in.

_"If the two of you don't come in I will report you two."_ He'd said frustrated before he stormed off the platform.

And Booth, well he wasn't much better. After his and Brennan's discussion he had aimlessly walked the streets of Washington, trying desperately to choke down his tears. _He had confessed all to the love of his life and it hadn't been enough, what happened afterwards?_ he had wondered.

Eventually he'd went home and had a few shots of scotch before turning in for the night. Since then he had tried his best to keep his distance. To show her he wasn't crossing any lines.

And here he was, in his office staring down a pile of paper work he was supposed to be doing. He let out a sigh of frustration and his brow furrowed.

Usually him and Bones would work on their paper work together over some Thai takeout, but that wasn't the case. It hadn't been for a while.

Eventually they fell back into the step of things when a new case emerged, but it still wasn't the same. They both could feel the rift between them, even if their banter continued during work and they pretended like nothing happened.

There was no late night takeout, no trips to the diner, no doing paper work together, nothing.

They had barely even saw each other.

Booth wasn't sure whether to be grateful or upset.

He knew she wasn't eating. He'd noticed on the rare occasions he'd seen her. Angela called a couple times for his help and he was planning to stop by some time or talk to her about it. He just never really found the right time to bring it up.

And although the gap between them had closed more distance, they were still so far apart.

Which really made him mad. The fact that he couldn't talk to her and she couldn't talk to him about anything.

He was letting this ruin their friendship and so was she.

So when Booth had picked her up the first time they had agreed not to talk about what had transpired other then that they shouldn't allow it to affect their work. Which it didn't. They still worked the case and caught the bad guy. Because that's what they do.

Suddenly the memory of holding her in his arms at her high school reunion assualted him. How they pretended to be a married couple.

Throughout the night he'd continueously caught himself eyeing the silver band that encircled her slender finger and glimmered in the dim lights of her old high school's gymnasium. And everytime he did, he wished that some kind of future with her was possible.

Usually he'd enjoy going on undercover assignments with her, they always had a great time, but that time had just hurt. It was like God was taunting him with what could be, but wouldn't.

When he'd held her on the dance floor it felt right and he wondered if she thought the same. But he coming to his senses he quickly beat back any inkling of hope.

_If she did, we would be together. _He chided himself. He was supposed to be moving on.

But when Booth had been holding her she had been thinking in sync with him. Contemplating how she fit perfectly in his arms and how she would give anything to stay there.

But as the song came to a close and she gazed into his eyes, she drifted back to reality and focused on the matter at hand.

Then there was grave digger trial. It had been so difficult. Hodgins, him and Bones had a hard time. They all nearly had a breakdown when they'd found out about the motion to suppress heather taffet's 'spring cleaning' file.

It all counted on the testimony they had and in the end it all worked out.

Booth and Brennan had supported each other through the trial and the rift grew a little bit smaller.

But that still couldn't keep them from 'running from each other' as Caroline had put it.

Then his old time army commander came to town and now he had this decision to make.

To go help train potential snipers for the army or stay here and continue to attempt to 'move on' such as he was doing.

He was reminded of the two dates he'd had with Catherine. How she'd seen he wasn't the least bit interested. She was beautiful but not as beautiful as Bones.

Looking back, he remembered the look that came into Bones' eyes when she'd saw her. A look he wished he could distinguish as jealousy, but was probabaly nothing more then his imagination acting up.

There was that bud of hope again.

He couldn't continue to live this way, to keep trying to move on. He needed to get away for a while so he could get control over his emotions, rein them in at least, If not forget them.

It wasn't like he was the only one leaving. She was going on some dig in some middle eastern country. Identifying genocide victims and over 500 year old remains.

He was confident they'd come back and they both would be partners again in a year or so.

But it still hurt him to think about leaving her. That it might be a possibility she would slump him into the abandonment category. The list of people who left her when she needed them most.

Just thinking about not being able to see her face or see her smile for an entire year seemed like torture to him.

_And this is exactly why you need to get away_, he thought to himself.

He knew it was the only thing he could do to make things right again.

He picked up his phone and made the call.

So that was it, he was going.

____________

Meanwhile Brennan was in her office making preparations for the anthropological find in Indonesia. She was thinking about how much she was going to miss everyone at the lab. Angela. Parker. But Booth most of all. She already did miss Booth. She hadn't seen much of him lately and she was wondering what he was up to.

That's when her phone rang and she immediately recognized Booth's number.

"Booth?"

"Hey Bones."

"Hi, Do we have a case?"

"Uh no. I just called to talk to you about something. I know your leaving soon and I just wanted to let you know our partnership is going to be dissolved for a year or so."

Brennan was silent.

"Bones?"

"Is there a particular reason?" she asked afraid of the answer she might recieve.

"Well I've been recruited back into the army."

She was shocked. She wasn't sure what to stay but more then that she was scared. For him.

"What? For how long?" he could hear the fear infused in her voice.

"About as long as you. And when we get back we can reinstate our partnership." he replied feigning cheerfulness.

"When are you leaving?"

"Saturday."

"We'll thank you for calling to tell me."

"Anytime. And Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be fine."

She didn't answer and he sighed.

"I'll come back. It's no big deal really."

"You promise?" she whispered into the phones reciever.

"I promise." he said simply before hanging up.

Brennan set down her phone and put her head in her hands.

a few moments later Hodgins walked into the room, ready to spout information and ignore what he'd just heard.

She quickly swiped at the single tear that carved a path down her cheek before he could begin to tell her of his findings.

"Dr. B I have identified the particulates on the victims clothing. They consist of -"

He stopped short seeing her swollen eyes. the only time he'd ever seen her so distraught was when they had been buried alive.

He had heard her conversation with Booth and he couldn't bare to see her so upset. Usually he left the butting in to Angela and Sweets but he watched Dr. Brennan's transformation. He's seen the changes in her ever since Booth came along. He always respected him for getting her out into the world and giving her life a purpose.

Now that it was all falling apart, he had to remind Dr. Brennan the consequences of pure logic.

He had to help her see that Booth was worth holding on to, despite science and logic.

"Dr. B I know I'm not usually into this sort of thing. Usually I leave it to Angela but since she's been pretty busy, I though maybe I should tell you." he started.

She stared up at him, curious as to what he was about to say.

"I know this is something none of us like to think about, but I think its something you need to hear. Despite what everyone thinks, I don't believe youre running from Booth. "

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning her gaze away from his.

"I believe it's a flaw in logic." he told her. "I know whatever reason you denied Booth is because of your ability to be too rational. Remember Zack?"

She gasped and thought of her long time assistant. She thought of how he had convinced himself that killing a man had been completely rational. When in truth it wasn't.

"Yeah," he went on. "Well I think whatever rational reason you think is better for Booth, isn't. Love isn't rational. It never is. And sometimes things don't work, but if its real love then it will work out. It always does. Take me and Ange as a living example." he chuckled. "So do yourself a favor and don't run this time."

She met his eyes and he nodded before he went on with his explanation on the particulates.

And she realized Hodgins was right. Pure logic was dangerous. She had seen it. And Ange and him were an example of lasting love, although they broken off two weddings they were back together again and all was well.

Why couldn't she have that?

__________

A couple hours later Booth was home packing his bags when he heard a knock at the door. He was wondering who would be at his door at this hour.

Brennan was nervous and had been at his door for ten minutes before knocking.

She started debating with herself on whether or not to wait or turn around and leave, just as she began to waver he answered the door in a pair of pajama pants and a bare chest.

"Bones?!"

"Um hey." she replied shyly. She couldn't help but notice the way his muscles wrapped tightly around his prominent structure and the way his pajama pants hung just below his waistline.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong? Are you okay?" he asked concerned, distracting her from his appearance.

She looked up into his brown eyes and was for first time in her life at a loss for words.

"I um, was wondering if um I-I don't know how to do this." she told him honestly.

"Do what? Bones what are you talking about?"

She sighed in frustration and pushed her way into his apartment.

She looked around to find clothes scattered all over his floor along with a forest green duffel bag filled to the brim with clothing sitting on his couch.

"Bones?" he said watching her cautiously. He wasn't used to her being so incoherent.

"So you're all packed up and ready to go, huh?" she questioned, trying to buy time to calm her nerves.

"Yeah, I am. But what did you need to talk to me about?" he asked curious. She sighed again before pacing back and forth in front of him until she took a deep breath and stopped right in front of him.

"Booth, there's no other way I can tell you or begin to explain what I am feeling, but I'm going to do my best to try. I know that I've put you through enough, I also know it may too late and I will in no way blame you if you've already-" she took another deep breath. "moved on." she finished.

His heart suddenly swelled with hope. Could she be saying what he thought she was saying?

"Bones are you...?" he trailed off.

She sighed again and ran full speed ahead until her lips crashed into his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put everything she had into it.

He was just as enthusiastic. He placed his hand on the small of her back and tucked her body into his.

He gently pulled on her bottom lip and she let out a soft moan. She tangled her fingers in his hair and when he pulled away, he laid soft kisses on the length of her jaw line. Finally stopping to catch his breath he rested his forehead on hers.

"Booth, I'm going to need help with this." she let out between ragged breaths. "I'm still a scientist you know."

He brushed a stray hair from her face and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you." he replied. He was determined to let her see she made the right decision. "And I'm still a gambler." he said with a chuckle. And for once he was glad about that.


End file.
